Changing Again :: Kurda ::
by GoldenRose17
Summary: What I think happened with Kurda's meeting with the Vampaneze, a young vampire trying to make a place in his new world, and how he got the scars. Short, simple, and fun. I love Kurda


They didn't trust him. That was so very clear, these beasts hated and distrusted him. The young vampire, he went by the name of Kurda, shivered in the brisk wind of hte night. He was sitting at the bottom of a tree, fingers running along the wild growing roots that sprouted from the ground. He had travled many nights to find this camp, the camp that help these purple skinned monsters. Of course now he was terrified. These beasts were huge, towering over him. Kurda wasn't short, but most certainly slim for his age. He had thin limbs, soft hair and the eyes of a child. He was barely grown from childhood innocence when he was transformed. Kurda did not mind though, he loved the man who turned him so much. A long honored teacher of his. The man knew that Kurda had so much potential, he didn't want to see the boy waste away to the fiend of time. So he changed the child into a night creature like himself, and now that bright-eyed boy was already trying to make a stand in his new life. Vampineze, creatures that has brought silent war against the vampires for so long. Kurda wanted hte fight to end, he wanted the blood to stop. Of course many laughed at him. One boy, Gavner, loved to mock his ideals. Kurda didn't hold it against the other of course, Gavner was an old fashion sort of man. A dear friend of his, a red-haired vampire that Kurda neevr personally met, seemed to keep an eye on him though. He couldn't remember that capped man's name, but he knew those sharp, aged eyes were on him the few times their path's crossed. Kurda tended to ignore the man, and instead focus on working on his maps of vampire moutian. Another thing Gavner loved to mock him about. This though, map making, was something he knew the other was curious towards, and being a forward type, Kurda has tried to drag him on several trips. None worked of course. A smile grew on his pale face, a laugh almost escaping his thin lips. He would get Gavner to come with him one day, he would show him the fun of his hobby...

"..Kurda?"

Blue eyes examined the man before him, curious. Red eyes stared him back, but they lacked the harsh bloodlust the others held. This man was unlike the others, he was not bulking in shape, and his manner was not animal-like. He looked more man like, and if not the of the purple hued skin, the man would almost look human. Of course the green tinted hair would be a issue.. Kurda cleared his throat and used the tree to stand, nodding faintly towards the other creature. "I am Kurda" The mannered male before him gave the lightest tilt with his head, watching the vampire silently. The brisk wind softly moved the male's green bangs, the corner of his rose red lips curving up. He extended an arm towards the male his hand was slender, nails long and red, but cared for. Their hands shook, a slight shiver running up Kurda's arm at the brush agianst the man's thick skin. Looking at the male, one would think his skin to be smooth and soft, much like his actions. "..You are?"

"Gannen. They..are ready to speak with you now. We have talked" His voice was firm, it was clear that in this clan of creatures, he held some strong power to him. His hand fell away from the others and back towards his side. He spoke swiftly, the next few words his fingers pointed straight, the nail more razor-like in this form. "I hope, for your own sake, you ar enot lying to us Vampire."

"...My name is Kurda. You have said it once already" The quick reply made the slight curve return to those red lips. He did not speak agian, and instead step towards Kurda, summing the other up. Gannen had a few inches on the blonde, who was oh so tempted to look awya fomr those chilling red eyes, but knew better. Though his man was mannered, he was still a beast. You never took your eyes off of your enemy, though it wasn't clear which one of them was prey. Though Gannen had the man close, it would be easy for the smaller one, Kurda, to move away from the vampaneze. Hand-to-hand combat was his best area after all.

"I admire you for your brave attempt with my people" The words startled Kurda, so much he wouldn't respond. Gannern's calm smile stayed as he gently gripping the other creatures shoulder. "You are brave...do not look away form their eyes. I...will aid you. Just know, they do not like...the weak" Kurda nodded wekaly, parting his lips to speak, but before he could, a sharp pain shit through his cheek. The male blinked, too shocked to react. His hadn lifted to softly touch his cheek, a burning feeling starting up as he winched. Gannen's hand was near Kurda's head, bits of blood on his nails. "There..." Kurda wasn't sure what happened, but he watched in silence as Gannen licked away the droplets, turning his back to the male, taking a swift step away. "Come"

Kurda blinked, then frowned. This was too fast, but he didn't have time to adjust. Just like when he changed. With a soft sigh, he followed the man, his mind reeling, ignoring the faint hot drops of his blood. He would have to stand brave before a cluster of vampaneze with fresh blood on him, which only proved this strange man did it on purpose. Softly shaking his head Kurda, left the cool night air and stepping into a clearing where a large fire was built. The heat greeted him, as well as hot red eyes, watching him with lusty desires for his life. Taking a soft breath, he stepping towards the fire, ready to produce his plan. He was going to bring peace to his people and these creatures. Fear couldn't stop him now...if it ended well, he would be able to return to his friend Gavner with a scar to prove his growth. If they went bad well...he didn't go down with a fight.


End file.
